Field
This disclosure generally relates to systems, methods, and devices for stabilizing fluid flow and pressure in fluid piping systems.
Description
Hydraulic systems, such as fluid piping systems, are used to transport fluid under pressure in various applications. One example is a chemical dosing application where chemicals are introduced into a fluid flow stream. For example, in a water treatment plant, one or more chemicals may be introduced into a water supply stream to sanitize the water for consumption or to otherwise make the water suitable for a particular purpose. It can be important to control the amount of chemical being introduced into a fluid stream, and thus some chemical dosing systems utilize metering pumps. One disadvantage of metering pumps, however, is that they tend to produce a pulsed output that can lead to instability in the fluid flow and/or less predictability in the chemical output.